Character Guidelines
Creation of characters is extremely simple. If you just want to roleplay, and ignore the game system we have created, skip Steps 2 and 3. General Guidelines for Characters In general, backstories for characters cannot involve parallel worlds or alternate universes. Due to the nature of the setting, any alternate realities would become just another Fracture - albeit one that may only be accessible through the "primary" Fracture, but another Fracture nonetheless. This does not mean you cannot have any, but that you should consider this when making your character. If unsure, please consult an administrator. In regards to character power, a starting character is approximately equal in strength to a fairly strong human, whether they are augmented by magic, technology, biology, etc. They may have a number of unique powers aiding them, but they are not outright superhumanly powerful. A few good guidelines is that they can start with up to 5 "unique" powers in-RP, as long as they are within reason, and in terms of destructive power, they could take out buildings with some effort (assuming they target supports, etc.) with their starting skills and equipment. Character strengths, in-RP, must be reaosnably bound to their feats in combat. Starting characters might be able to break building with focused effort, whereas characters with considerable amounts of development, both in-RP and through the system, could be expected to have "City Buster" levels of power. However, causing such large amounts of destruction will no doubt draw attention, as will using an unreasonable amount of power for your current in-combat strength. If you use a starting character and have them destroy a city block under their own power (i.e. without the aid of significant quantities of explosives, etc.), then expect admin intervention. Certain NPC characters controlled by administrators are exempt from these rules, and their word is final - as they represent administrator involvement, unless otherwise specified by the administrator (i.e. as part of a character's storyline/plot). Step 1: Character Information First, you must design the base for your character. Naming them, choosing their appearance, crafting their personality and backstory, these are all necessary. Simply fill out the following information: *'Name:' Your character's name. *'Physical Description: '''Gender, Height, Weight, typical clothing, etc. 1-3 paragraphs for your actual physical description should suffice. As an alternative, use an image. *'Personality:' Describe how your character acts. 1-3 paragraphs. *'Backstory:' Describe your character's backstory. 1-3 paragraphs. As an alternative to providing a full description of your character's appearance, you may use an image. If the image is copyrighted, please provide appropriate credit. The length requirement is so that you may put some thought into your characters before using them. Step 2: Starting Skills All system characters begin with two powerful, custom skills. These skills are created by the user at character creation, and are subject to the following rules: *Skills must be reasonably balanced. As such, they must be approved by an administrator, or anyone else with the appropriate authority. If the skill is not approved, but the character is, you may still use the character in battle, but not the skill. *Skills may not affect the system outside of combat. This includes any permanent gains to stats, altering either your or opponent equipment permanently, or gaining or losing Currency. While a skill can have a constant effect, it can only affect battles, and its effect cannot carry over from battle to battle, unless it would apply normally. *Skills cannot grant equipment or items. However, a skill may be used to ''temporarily gain equipment and/or items, within reason. *Skills must be listed on your character's page, and in battle. Failure to do so will result in the skill having no effect. *Skills may have negative effects, if desired. Skills with a negative effect or upkeep will allow the user to have more powerful positive effects. *Skills may either be passive effects, or may have active effects. If a skill must be actively used, there must either be a cooldown or a maintenance cost. *Skills may create new game mechanics, such as an additional "stat" that is used as a resource, such as Mana. *Multiple skills make work in conjunction to create one skill with a greater effect. Any bonuses as a result are strictly additive, as per standard rules. Under all circumstances, the following skills are forbidden: *Any skill that makes you completely invincible. Temporary measures to prevent death are, however, still allowed. *Any skill that gives you items, Currency, or stat modifications outside of battle. *Any skill that allows you to fight yourself. *Any skill that allows you to increase the Actions per turn you get, or affect Turn Order. *Any skill that allows you to alter the number of equipment or upgrade slots you have. *Any skill that allows you to steal items from opponents. The following are a number of examples for skills, and should be taken as guidelines: *A skill providing a 25% increase to Accuracy, Evasion, Damage, Armor Penetration, Health, or the Damage Resistance of any two Damage Types (Pick one when creating the skill). If an improvement to all forms of Damage Resistance is desired, then the increase can only be 15%. This is an Active Ability requiring 1 Action, lasting 2 Turns with a 2 Turn Cooldown. *A skill providing a 50% increase to Accuracy, Evasion, Damage, Armor Penetration, Health, or the Damage Resistance of any two Damage Types (Pick one when creating the skill). If an improvement to all forms of Damage Resistance is desired, then the increase can only be 30%. Additionally, using this skill reduces another stat by 25%, or reduces all Damage Resistance by 15%. This is an Active Ability requiring 1 Action, lasting 2 Turns with a 2 Turn Cooldown.on the next two turns after this ability ends. *A skill providing a 10% chance to lower an enemy's Accuracy or Evasion (Pick one when creating the skill) by 25% for one turn, without stacking. This triggers if the enemy is hit, and may only trigger once per turn. *A skill that makes an attack for 1 Action. If this attack hits, there is a 25% chance that the target is stunned and unable to act on their next turn. This skill may not be used on your next two turns. *A skill that provides a "Mana Pool" with 100 Maximum Mana, and starting with 0 Mana. Every turn, the user gains either 20 Mana or however much Mana is required to place them at 100 Mana, whichever is lower. Mana may be spent, without requiring an action, to increase the damage dealt by a single attack by a percentage equal to Mana spent (i.e. 25 Mana Spent = 25% Increase), up to a maximum of 25%. Changing Starting Skills: You may change your starting skills at any time, if you have not yet participated in a battle, or have only participated in battles that have been voided. Step 3: Starting Equipment A character starts with the following equipment, as well as 1,000 Currency. *'Basic Helmet' **'Equipment Slot:' Head **'Upgrade Slots:' 0 **'Health:' 250 **'DR:' Piercing 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 25 / Electromagnetic 25 / Arcane 25 / Divine 25 **'Accuracy:' 25 **'Evasion:' 25 **'Special Abilities:' N/A *'Basic Chestplate' **'Equipment Slot:' Body **'Upgrade Slots:' 0 **'Health:' 250 **'DR:' Piercing 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 25 / Electromagnetic 25 / Arcane 25 / Divine 25 **'Accuracy:' 25 **'Evasion:' 25 **'Special Abilities:' N/A *'Basic Leggings' **'Equipment Slot:' Legs **'Upgrade Slots:' 0 **'Health:' 250 **'DR:' Piercing 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 25 / Electromagnetic 25 / Arcane 25 / Divine 25 **'Accuracy:' 25 **'Evasion:' 25 **'Special Abilities:' N/A *'Basic Boots' **'Equipment Slot:' Feet **'Upgrade Slots:' 0 **'Health:' 250 **'DR:' Piercing 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 25 / Electromagnetic 25 / Arcane 25 / Divine 25 **'Accuracy:' 25 **'Evasion:' 25 **'Special Abilities:' N/A *'Basic Weapon' **'Weapon Slots:' 1 **'Upgrade Slots:' 0 **'Damage:' 100 Variable **'AP:' 50 **'Special Abilities:' When equipping this weapon, you may choose what Damage Type it uses. Step 4: Character Approval To create a character, post the finished character in the comments on this page. An administrator or character moderator will approve it. If your character is not approved, a reason will be given. You may not use a character on this wiki without approval. Special Note for Side Characters and Minor Characters: Side characters and one-off characters that do not need to use the game system do not necessarily need approval. However, if you intend to use them for extremely major events in your storyline, please make them a full character via our approval system. You may only create a character that uses our game system once every 14 days, based on approval time and date. If you wish to change a non-system character into one that uses our game system, simply fill out the appropriate steps in the comments, with a note stating that you wish to become a system character. Step 5: Begin Roleplaying! Now that our character is approved, you may begin roleplaying! To find a partner, we recommend you go on our wiki chat, or post on other users' message walls. Category:Guidelines